Can't We Be Seventeen?
by Terence Perry
Summary: Veronica is Prof. Utonium's new intern and the girls' new best friend. But what happens when she meets the Ganggreen Gang and starts to go out with their leader? Small "Heathers" references throughout the story since that movie is awesome and the musical is amazing as well! I do not own any of The Powerpuff Girls' characters, Heathers' characters, or Heathers' the Musical music.
1. Beautiful

**Narrator:** The City of Townsville! Oh and what a city she is! Full of wonderful youth always happily playing and doing what it takes to fill their young minds with all the knowledge they can carry. And speaking of wonderful youth, let's see what's going on in the home of Townsville's own beloved Powerpuff Girls!

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sat on the couch fully consumed by a cartoon when the Professor came in.

"Oh girls," he announced. "There's some news I wish to share with you."

"What is it Professor?" the girls asked, intrigued with what he had to say. Especially now that he was in front of the television so they didn't have much of a choice.

"Well Pokey Oaks High is doing a sort of program where students get to become an intern for adults that are important figures in Townsville. And it just so happens that one of them has decided to come work with me."

"That's really interesting Professor," Blossom stated. "But what does that mean exactly?"

"Well what it means is this person will be helping me out with experiments, run a few errands, take notes on what I have to say, that kind of stuff. And the thing is some of them, with their parents' permission of course, get the option of staying with the adults until their internship is over. Which is why I wanted to inform you about our guest who'll be staying with us for the next six weeks."

"Oh cool!" The girls exclaimed.

"What's their name Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"Her name is Veronica. Veronica Sawyer. The thing is girls she's seventeen and I know you don't really have much experience dealing with teenagers-"

"But Professor, we do have some experience with teenagers." Blossom interrupted with her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, we're always kicking the butts of the Gangreen Gang!" Buttercup bragged.

"And everyone knows they're really mean teens that like to pick on everyone smaller than them and have no respect for anyone's stuff!" Bubbles added.

The Professor chuckled lightly. "Oh believe me when I say that Veronica is nothing like the Gangreen Gang. She's one of the smartest girls in her class. Always getting straight A's and has the highest honor rolls…"

"Oh that's so impressive!" Blossom stated excitedly.

"…she's also captain of her own roller derby team and has beaten up plenty of boys in kickboxing…"

"No way!" Buttercup shouted happily.

"…not to mention she volunteers at a shelter where she helps take care of orphaned baby animals."

Bubbles didn't actually say anything when she heard this. She simply released a joyful scream that caused the house to shake quite a bit.

"When does she get here? When does she get here? When does she get here?!" the girls asked jumping with anticipation.

That was when they heard the sound of a bus stopping outside.

"Ah that must be her now." The Professor answered, walking to the door. "I'll let her in and let you get better acquainted."

He opened the door and was face to face with a petite girl who had short black hair with side bangs, big light brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a grey flowy top over a black undershirt, black denim pants that were fashionably ripped, and black combat boots. She greeted the Professor with a nervous smile.

"Hello, you must be Professor Utonium," she spoke timidly. "I'm Veronica Sawyer. It's truly an honor to finally meet you."

"Hello there Veronica," he replied friendly. "It's very nice to meet you as well. Please do come in."

"I've got to be honest Professor," Veronica began as she gathered up her things and entered the house. "This is a bit overwhelming for me. Not only are you a brilliant scientist, but you're also the brilliant scientist that had the genius to create the Powerpuff Girls. It really was no contest when it came to deciding who to intern for."

The Professor chuckled modestly. "Oh well you can rest assure that I am just a regular man. There's no need to be too nervous while you're here. And my girls are like every other child. You know, other than the whole 'saving the day on a regular basis' thing. Ah, speaking of which, here they are."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stood in front of the two with huge friendly smiles on their faces.

"Hi!" they said.

"Hello…" Veronica replied with a slight tremble in her voice.

 _The_ Powerpuff Girls were right in front of her. It was all like some kind of great dream. She didn't know what to say about the whole situation without mixing up her words. Thankfully she didn't have to come up with anything since Bubbles was the first to speak up.

"You're really pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and your boots are way cool!" Buttercup commented next. "They look like they can really squish some stuff!"

"Aww well thanks." Veronica responded with a genuine smile. They truly were sweet like everyone said.

"Would you like for us to show you to your room?" Blossom offered. "We can help you with your stuff too."

"Oh I'd like that very much. But you don't have to carry anything. Just lead the way and I'll foll-"

But the girls were now taking her things and flying up and down the stairs as they gathered more. Veronica observed it all in awestruck, looking back and forth with her mouth agape.

"Um well they certainly are polite." She claimed awkwardly.

 _Friday, April 12_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been quite a whirlwind. Figuratively and literally speaking; the Girls caused a small one when taking up my stuff. I arrived to their home this afternoon and after they helped me unpack, I got to hang out with them for a bit before going down to the basement where Professor Utonium showed me his lab._

 _Blossom is really intelligent for her age. She kept asking me questions about my studies and telling me about the current novel she was reading. I can now say that I know a five year old who has read War and Peace. Twice._

 _Buttercup is pretty cool. When the Professor told her about my roller derby team and my kickboxing, she wanted me to teach her some moves. We roller skated outside for a few minutes and afterwards I taught her some moves I learned in kickboxing. I pray for the next villain that gets in her way._

 _Oh and Bubbles is absolutely adorable! She showed me all her stuffed animals and even drew a picture of me with a puppy as a sort of welcome present. Gotta remember to take her to the animal shelter tomorrow. I know she'll love that._

 _So yeah today was actually great once I got the hang of who the girls were as individuals and not only superheroes. They all really were like regular people once you looked past their extraordinary reputations. They definitely live up to them though._

 **And ya know, ya know, ya know**

 **Life can be beautiful.**

 **You hope, you dream, you pray,**

 **And you get your way!**

 **Ask me how it feels**

 **Looking like hell on wheels...**

 **My God, it's beautiful...**

 **It's a beautiful frickin' day!**

 **-Beautiful from Heathers: The Musical**


	2. Fight for Me

**Why when you see boys fight does it look so horrible**

 **Yet feel so right?**

 **I shouldn't watch this crap, that's not who I am**

 **But with this kid...damn!**

 **Narrator:** So for the whole weekend, when she wasn't helping out The Professor in his lab, Veronica spent her time playing with her new friends. Having smart discussions with Blossom, playing with cute animals with Bubbles, and teaching Buttercup how to kick butt! Yes it was all going so well. Then Monday morning!

Everyone was seated at the kitchen table peacefully eating breakfast when Bubbles spoke up.

"Um Professor, do you think we can take Veronica to show and tell today?!"

"Yeah! All the kids will be so jealous when we show them the cool girl living with us!" Buttercup agreed.

"Only if it's all right with Veronica herself." The Professor answered.

The girls turned to her and smiled their big smiles while showing off their big eyes as a sort of adorable plea. How could she say no?

"Well it will be my first time being someone's show and tell." Veronica responded jokingly. "Sure I'd love to!"

"Yay!" The girls delightfully squealed.

 **Narrator:** Later at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten!

"All right girls, you have a nice day at school." The Professor said as all the girls stepped out of the car. "Veronica I'll be seeing you afterwards in the lab. We're making excellent process on that molecular transfusion experiment."

He drove away, waving goodbye to them as he did so. Bubbles took Veronica's hand and pulled it towards the school.

"Come on Veronica! Everyone's waiting inside and I know they're all going to love you!"

 _This girl cannot get any cuter._ Veronica thought.

"All right Bubbles, don't worry. I'm coming."

The four of them walked inside and greeted the class.

"Hi guys!" Blossom started. "This is our new friend Veronica. She's been living with us for the past couple of days and she's been great!"

"Hi Veronica!" the class welcomed.

"Wait a second you guys," Buttercup looked all over the classroom. "Where's Ms. Keane?"

"I can answer that." A voice responded.

The girls looked behind them and seated at the teacher's desk was a girl about Veronica's age with dark red hair and hazel eyes that were behind a pair of thick black framed glasses.

"Oh hey Heather!" Veronica greeted her. "You're interning for Ms. Keane right?"

"That's correct. She called a few minutes ago saying she's having some car trouble so she'll be running a little late. She told me to start today's lesson until she got here."

"Well great! But um before you start, do you think you can point me to the little girls' room? I may have had a little too much orange juice this morning."

"In the back." Heather instructed.

Veronica quickly walked to her destination while the Powerpuffs took their seats, preparing theselves for whatever their current teacher had to say.

"All right class, Ms. Keane wanted to start today with this question…." Heather would've continued on if it weren't for a strange sound in the distant. "What's that noise?"

Using her ultra-sonic hearing, Blossom leaned out with her hand cupped around her ear and got a better listen.

"Hmm," she wondered. "It sounds like a car driving in a fast manner. Driving recklessly even. It's close. Almost as if it's heading-"

BOOM! CRASH!

"Here!"

The aforementioned car was now in the middle of the classroom after driving right into the building. This vehicle was a familiar one.

"That's Ms. Keane's car!" Buttercup declared.

"But why would she drive into her own classroom?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Because that's not Ms. Keane behind the wheel." Blossom concurred getting a closer look at the driver's window. "No. It's-"

Suddenly the car's driver window lowered and showed that inside were five smirking green teens that the girls knew all too well.

"The Gangreen Gang!" they cried.

"Why hello girls." Ace smugly greeted them. "Sorry for dropping by so unexpected like. We was just trying out our new set of wheels."

"What have you done with Ms. Keane you goons?!" Blossom told them angrily.

"Oh dontcha be worryin' ya pretty pink bow 'bout Ms. Keane Blossom."

Ace snapped his fingers which got the rest of the gang out of the car and them to open up the trunk.

"Ya see girls, we was so grateful for ya teach letting us borrow her car, we thought we'd repay her by giving her a ride."

He cackled at his statement as the gang took out a tied up Ms. Keane whose screams of help were muffled by the duct tape over her mouth. Everyone else gasped simultaneously at the horrendous sight.

"How could you have done that?" Heather asked looking right at the gang. She attempted to appear brave although there was obvious shaking in her voice. "Ms. Keane had called me not that long ago saying-"

Once again Ace snapped his fingers. This time Grubber cleared his throat, scrunched up his face a little, and spoke in a perfect imitation of the teacher's voice.

"Oh, um Heather darling I am having trouble starting up my car so I'm going to be a tad late. You're going to have to start the class without me."

Next he let out a giant raspberry and sprayed a heavy amount of saliva all over Heather's face that made her groan in disgust. The gang mockingly laughed and the Powerpuffs stared daggers at them ready to attack. But soon things were put on pause when the back door opened.

"Girls!" Veronica barged in. "What's going on? I heard a loud noise."

She looked at the scene in front of her and gasped. The car in the classroom, the scared children, Ms. Keane bound and gagged, Heather drenched in drool, and the Gangreen Gang looking like the clear culprit.

What she didn't notice, however, was their leader staring at her with widened eyes. His shades were on the tip of his nose in order to get a better look at her. He couldn't believe it. Never before had he seen something so lovely, so beautiful. That hair, those eyes….

 _Where have you been all my life?_ He was thinking.

He didn't seem to be able to make words outside his head though since he began to stammer while wearing a dopey smile on his face with tiny hearts starting to form above his head like any other cartoon in love.

"Um, hummina, uh bub, bubba, bubba…"

 **Narrator:** Uh-oh. I think I've seen this look before.

Everyone else had on a look of confusion. Including the rest of the Gangreen Gang.

"Hey Ace what's the matter?" Little Arturo asked. He jumped in front of him as a way to get his attention but to no avail.

"Pbbbblt!" Grubber blew out questionably. Once again, his spit was all over the place. And also once again, Ace took no notice.

"Hey Acccccce," Snake hissed. "Why are you acting ssssso weird?"

He slightly shook him which seemed to work since Ace shook his head and punched Snake right in the nose.

"Yeah he'ssssss fine now." He whimpered.

"Listen girls," Ace finally spoke. "Sorry for the disturbance. We'll get outta ya guys' way so youse can enjoy the rest of ya day. C'mon boys. Let's get outta here."

"But boss, what abouts the car?" Big Billy asked.

"Fugget about it Billy! Wills go do somethin' else. Let's go hit the arcade."

The gang gave one another a look but decided not to question their leader and shrugged it off. They each nodded and headed out the front. Ace was the last to leave since he needed one last look at her.

"Until we meet again." He seemed to say to no one but was really meant for one in particular.

 **Narrator:** Later, back at the Powerpuffs' home!

"Wow that was sort of weird what happened today?" Blossom pointed out to Veronica and her sisters who joined her on the couch.

"Yeah, Ace has never acted that way before." Bubbles seconded. "Even the rest of the Gangreen Gang were wondering what was up with him."

"Isn't it obvious?" Buttercup piped up.

Wanting answers, everyone turned to her for what she had to say.

"Didn't you notice all the signs? The way Ace kept gibbering like an idiot, the way he kept staring at Veronica, the way those tiny hearts kept floating above his head? He's got a crush."

"What?!" The other three shouted.

"How do you know?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she flashbacked to when she stared at Ace with tiny hearts of her own floating above her head. How she waved at him shyly when she saw him at the museum. How she sweetly gave him a soda as a way to get his attention.

"Trust me I know…" she muttered annoyed.

"A crush? On me?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "Oh I don't know about that."

"What guy wouldn't like you Veronica?" Blossom assured her. "You're a brilliant young woman!"

"You're super cool and tough!" Buttercup mentioned.

"And you're as pretty as a butterfly on a flower!" Bubbles butted in.

Embarrassed yet flattered by the compliments, Veronica giggled and blushed.

"Oh well thanks girls. I guess that's what Ace saw too."

 _Monday, April 15_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a rather strange day. To start, I went to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with the girls. Still looks the way it did when I went. I saw Heather there too. Heather D. Turns out she's interning for Ms. Keane._

 _Oh my god and speaking of Ms. Keane! She was running late today so Heather was going to sit in for her for the time being. I had to use the restroom real quick so I made a short stop there before anything else. I didn't even place my butt on the toilet when I heard a loud crashing sound! I got so scared for the kids that I dashed out of there. What I saw was a freakin' car in the middle of the room and Ms. Keane tied up with duct tape over her mouth!_

 _But that surprisingly was not the weirdest thing. What was weird was The Gangreen gang were there and that guy who's their leader Ace kept staring at something with this weird look on his face and stuttering. Apparently he was staring…at me._

 _It's funny. I've only seen the guy and his friends a couple times around town. Mainly causing the kind of hi-jinks the boys at my school do. But I don't know. Now that I've gotten a better look at him. I've noticed that he's actually kind of...hot. I don't know what it is. His slick backed hair? The way he smiles with those fangs? The way he's always wearing those shades so no one really has any idea what he's thinking?_

 _Oh god. Is this the bad boy phase Mom warned me about?_

 **Hey, Mr. No Name Kid**

 **Say who might you be?**

 **And could you fight for me?**

 **Hey could you face the crowd?**

 **Could you be seen with me and still act proud?**

 **Hey could you hold my hand**

 **And carry me through No Man's Land?**

 **It's fine if you don't agree**

 **But I would fight for you**

 **If you would fight for me**

 **-Fight for Me from Heathers: The Musical**


	3. Fight for Me pt 2

**Let them drive us underground**

 **I don't care how far**

 **You can set my broken bones**

 **And I know CPR**

 **Narrator:** Oh no! Looks like Ace ain't the only one with a crush. Speaking of which, let's see what's going on at the Townsville Dump.

"Duh hey Boss! Are you feeling any better?" Big Billy asked visibly concerned.

The other three members looked just as worried. They continued to observe Ace who was sitting backwards in his chair like always. Only this time his head was resting on his crossed arms looking deep in thought. This had never happened to him before. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Which was weird because no girl had ever got to him like this. Probably since none were like her. Although he couldn't explain what was going on properly, he knew he had to see her again.

 **Narrator:** Boy I hope Cupid knows what he's doing with these two kids. Next day at the Townsville Movie House!

"Wow! Watching a movie on a school night." Buttercup proclaimed."I feel so grown up."

"Seeing how the Professor and I are going to be busy working on his experiment all weekend and how unpredictable your girls' schedule is, I thought this would be a good time to go." Veronica explained. "With your 9 o'clock curfew in mind of course." They were now at the ticket stand. "Four tickets please to Puppets Pals 2: More Puppets, More Pals."

After receiving them and buying numerous snacks, they took their seats in the theater. Due to the lights dimming down and everyone being absorbed by the previews of the upcoming attractions, no one noticed the five unwelcomed guests that walked in.

"Hey you kids!" The usher whispered sternly. He flashed his light at the Gangreen Gang. "You better show me your tickets or I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

Being annoyed at this guy and being basically blinded, Ace replied with a punch to his face.

"Hurtssss don't it?" Snake asked the guy who sat on the floor rubbing his aching face.

"All right boys," Ace said. "It's show time."

All five of them were now in different parts of the theater causing different kinds of trouble. Snake took people's sodas and dumped them right on their heads. Just as someone was about to reach for some popcorn, Arturo popped out of the bucket screaming wildly in their face, resulting in them running in fear. Billy took everyone's snacks and ate it all in one gulp. Grubber had decided to go in front of the projector and make shadow puppets. From something simple such as the classic bunny ears, to something unusual like the silhouette of Mount Rushmore.

"Hey what's going on? Where's the movie? Why's this happening?" the patrons had started to complain.

"Oh no. Not the Gangreen Gang again." Blossom groaned. "You stay seated Veronica, we'll take of these jerks."

Ace had dumped a bucket of popcorn on a boy's head who was now shouting for help. Not being able to see properly, he frantically ran around in circles until Bubbles flew to him and took the bucket off his head. She gave him a smile as he happily skipped away.

"The Powerpuff Girls?!" The gang exclaimed.

"Show's over Gangreen Gang!" Buttercup told them. "But here's a little preview of what you're about to see next!"

Buttercup gave Ace a full uppercut that sent him flying across the theater. Blossom took Arturo and punched him right into Billy's stomach. Bubbles punched the back of Snake's head which lead him to hit the wall face first. Blossom and Buttercup each took one of Grubber's legs and swung him hard against the wall.

Across the theater, Ace was on the floor rubbing his head and moaning in pain. That was when he spotted her. Her back was to him as she watched the girls fight from her seat. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to finally be alone with her. When he saw a kid was running by holding a box of chocolates, he stuck his leg out and watched them fall. He grabbed the chocolate midair and made his way towards her.

Veronica kept watching the girls with an impressed look.

"This sure beats some puppet movie." She said to herself.

She was too into the action that she didn't even realize the seat next to her was now occupied. It wasn't until she heard a throat clearing that she saw that Ace was sitting there with his shades lowered so she was now looking right into his pink eyes.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile that made one of his fangs stick out.

 _Why is that surprisingly hot?_ Veronica frustratingly thought. _I blame this generation's stupid obsession with vampires!_

"Oh um hi." She replied shyly.

"I saw youse here all by ya lonesome and thought ya'd like some chocolate."

He handed her the box he had. She gladly took it once she saw what they were.

"Oh Goobers," she happily noticed. "I love these. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ya know, I'd really like to know what youse call ya beautiful self."

"Oh I'm Veronica. Veronica Sawyer."

"The name's Ace," he responded. "Ace Copular. So Veronica huh? How's 'bout I call youse Ronnie instead? I think it suits ya betta."

"Oh sure." Veronica giggled. "No one's ever called me Ronnie before so you'd be the first. You should feel special."

"Well, well, if I didn't know any betta I'd say you was tryin' to flirt with me."

"Only if you're okay with it." Veronica stated with a sly smile.

 _Hmm I knew there was a reason I liked this girl._ Ace thought to himself happily.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude, "Veronica then said when she noticed the battle royale still going on behind her. "But do you think it'd be too much to ask for you to call off your guys?"

"Huh?" Ace came back from his thoughts. "Oh uh yeah sure."

He took two of his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle which made the gang and the Powerpuffs stop mid-fight.

"Sorry about us botherin' ya movie watchin'." He apologized.

"It's no big deal." Veronica told him. "I'll make it up to the girls with some ice cream or something."

"So Miss Ronnie, it was nice seein' youse again."

"And it was nice to finally hear some accurate words come out of you." Veronica teased.

"Oh you're quite the sassy girl huh," Ace teased back. "I like that. Well this is where I leave ya. Until we meet again."

He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss that got her blushing. She didn't want to, but how could she resist when this strangely attractive guy was actually taking the time to grab her attention?

 _Tuesday, April 16_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Movie time was interrupted with an even better attraction! It all started when The Gangreen Gang came by causing their usual annoyance. The girls were able to take care of them though._

 _While doing so, Ace came by to talk to me for a bit. It was so cool! We actually talked! And I was able to be cool for once! Which was great because I really didn't want to act like a major doofus in front of him. He seems like the kind of guy who can attract any girl he wants. I wouldn't want him to think I'm just another chick who goes gaga whenever he looks at me._

 _It don't think he thinks of me that way though. I mean when he first saw me, he couldn't take his eyes off me and not be able to utter a proper sentence. Maybe he really does like me. I'll try not to think too much about this. Or really think about Ace for that matter._

 **Well, whoa, you can punch real good**

 **You've lasted longer than I thought you would**

 **So hey, Mr. No Name Kid**

 **If some night you're free**

 **Wanna fight for me?**

 **If you're still alive**

 **I would fight for you**

 **If you would fight for me**

 **-Fight for Me from Heathers: The Musical**


	4. Freeze Your Brain

**Freeze your brain**

 **Suck on that straw, get lost in the pain**

 **Happiness comes**

 **When everything numbs**

 **Who needs cocaine?**

 **Narrator:** The following weekend!

Veronica and the Professor were in the lab working on his latest invention. At the moment it was basically him tinkering with the machine and every once in a while asking her for a particular tool.

"Um Professor," Bubbles came in unexpectedly. "I know I'm not supposed to interrupt you guys, but the girls and me just got a call from the hotline. Mojo Jojo is out destroying the city with his giant robot again so we're going to be out for a while if that's okay."

"That's fine Bubbles." The Professor responded, still distracted with the machine. "Just be careful and try to be back before your bedtime."

"You got it Professor! Bye Veronica!"

"See you later Bubbles."

And with that, the sound of the girls going through the ceiling and flying away was heard as the two went back to work.

"Hmm, Veronica do you happen to have a four-headed wrench with you?" The Professor questioned.

"Four-headed wrench?" Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think something like that existed."

"They're mainly used to fix special machines such as this one." He explained. "Hmm, I guess the tool shop I ordered it from forgot to deliver it. Veronica, would you mind running a quick errand for me? Drive to The Geeky Gadget Store and see if they have my wrench. I'd go myself but I still have some screws that I need to tighten and some chemicals I have to mix."

"Really Professor? You wouldn't mind me taking your car?" Veronica asked, trying to hold in her excitement. She had gotten her license several months ago but the only times her parents let her get behind the wheel was when they were in the passenger seat. This was finally her chance to get some alone time.

"Of course I do," the Professor said handing her his keys. "I trust you completely. Just be careful with the traffic. Mojo and the girls may slow it down."

* * *

 _Wow, that was a lot quicker than I thought._ Veronica thought as she drove out of the shop's parking lot with the Professor's tool seated in the passenger side. Traffic on the way there was also not so bad since she had left right as the girls had finished battling Mojo Jojo. She wasn't even out of the house for twenty minutes. _That's kind of disappointing._

She didn't get to have much experience driving the car on her own like she had wished. She wasn't expecting a crazy night out but she at least wanted more time driving. Since she had finished running her errand a lot earlier than expected and there wasn't any trouble going on at that time, she decided to stop by the nearest convenience store and treat herself with a slushie.

She spotted the convenience store Circle J in front of her and parked by the entrance. When she came in, her face immediately went into eyeroll mode after seeing who was inside.

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" Heather M. said as soon as she saw Veronica enter.

This Heather was Veronica's least favorite. If it weren't for her off-putting personality, her looks could've been described as angelic. She had beautiful eyes so blue that they almost sparkled. Her lips could remind anyone of two rose petals due to how round and pink they were. And her hair was a marvelous bright blonde that ended in curls. But with the smug little look she always had on her face and whenever she opened her mouth, any illusions of how truly beautiful she was were tragically shattered.

"Hello Heather." Veronica greeted her in a monotone. She turned her back to her in order to pretend to look at the magazines.

"How's your internship going with Professor Utonium and his little Powerpuffs?" Heather asked.

"Great. Never better. How are things going with the Mayor?"

It was no surprise to anyone that Heather was able to get a chance to work at City Hall. Her family was one of the richest people in Townsville so she always got the best opportunities.

"Amazingly!" Heather boasted. "It's like I'm practically running the place due to how stupid the Mayor is. You know I actually got the chance to call the Powerpuff Girls tonight when Mojo Jojo was destroying the city because he was too busy trying to open a freakin' jar of pickles!"

She laughed rudely and Veronica continued to fake listen to her tale. Giving out one worded responses every once in a while.

"So Veronica, Ram has been asking about you?" Heather then mentioned. "He's wondering why you haven't been returning his calls."

Veronica scoffed. "We went out once and I barely even talked since all he really wanted to do was go on about football and try to feel me up. I don't see how he can manage to think we're an item. Besides, I only went out with him in the first place because you kept bugging me about how hot he was and how I needed to date him already."

"Well hug me gently with a chainsaw Veronica! If it's not Ram you want then I don't know who it's going to take to make you get off that high horse of yours. You're honestly way too picky."

"Whatever Heather. Just no more match ups with anymore of your jock friends if all they care about is sports and making out with girls."

Heather simply gave Veronica a sneer, grabbed some nearby corn nuts, and walked past her with her nose in the air.

 _Glad that's over._ Veronica thought when she saw her at last exiting.

She grabbed a pack of red licorice and was about to walk towards the slushie machine when a scream was heard at the front of the store. She quickly turned around and grinned when she saw who entered.

The Gangreen Gang ran all over the store and pretty much scarfed down every junk food in sight. When Veronica noticed the person at the register about to push the silent alarm, she ran in order to put a stop to it. Luckily for her, the person working tonight was her classmate Martha Dunnstock.

"It's okay Martha," she consoled her. "I know these guys. Let me talk to them and I promise they won't be a bother."

The chubby frightened girl didn't say anything back. She only nodded nervously and ducked behind the counter. Veronica opened up her bag of licorice, grabbed a piece, and made her way to Ace whose head was under the slushie machine.

"Too cool for a cup?" She said. She nibbled on her candy as sensually as she could.

He looked up and gave her that fangy smile she had grown so fond of.

"Ya know, I'm startin' to think ya followin' me little lady." He retorted.

"You can only be so lucky. So does Mommy know how much junk you're eating?"

"I'm my own man babe. It's why I can do stuff like this."

Ace put his head back under the machine and turned down the switch. Plenty of slushie was now falling into his mouth.

"That must really hurt your head." Veronica stated, grimacing at just the thought of it.

"At first it was pretty bad, but now I live for that sweet frozen rush! Getting lost in the pain. It's amazing."

"Hmm and here I thought I was the one with the slushie problem," She joked. "It's why I came here in the first place."

"Oh then by all means my lady." He gestured his hands to the machine, signaling her to go forward.

She grabbed the biggest cup the store carried and would have filled it up if it wasn't for Ace grabbing her hand to keep her from pulling the lever.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is not the proper way." Ace playfully scolded.

"Well I'm not going to stick my head under there." She protested.

"Come on just try it once." He begged. "Please? For me?"

He had his glasses lowered so she was looking at his big bright eyes. Weird thing was, they actually did look like they were pleading. They were not unlike the eyes the girls made when trying to get her to do something. And just like the girls, she fell for it.

She placed herself under the machine with her mouth open wide. Ace smiled down at her as he pulled down the lever and let the frozen treat fall in. She closed her eyes and took a big gulp. She pursed her lips tightly and squealed from the sudden headache.

"Easy Ronnie," she heard Ace tell her in a comforting tone that she'd never expect from a guy like him. "Try to relax."

She felt his hands intertwine with hers which helped her calm down a little. She began to breathe slowly and pretty soon she wasn't in anymore pain. Her head began to feel numb which was a funny sensation considering everything else still had sense. It almost felt like she was in her own little world. Like she was floating on air even.

Eventually the feeling was gone and she was able to open her eyes back up. Ace was still in front of her looking worried. He hoped she had enjoyed it since it was one of the few things that he really didn't like sharing with anyone else. This was something he especially wanted to share with her. Why? Because truth be told, it was the closest thing that came to describing how he felt when he first saw her. The best way to describe what he had been going through.

"Well Ronnie, whatdya think?" he asked nervously.

She was quiet for a minute, trying to fully understand what had happened. After some time she smiled up at him.

"Hit me again." She ordered excited.

 _Saturday, April 20_

 _I can't be crazy can I? This must be fate. Tonight I went to run an errand for the Professor with no problems. Traffic was awesome since there wasn't any pretty much. So I thought I had plenty of time to go get myself a slushie. You know how obsessed I am with those things. And after tonight, I think they just became even sweeter!_

 _I entered Circle J and unfortunately saw Heather M. That was blah like always. She went on about usual Heather M. stuff that I really wasn't paying attention to. Thankfully she didn't stay long and I was able to get my treat. That is until the Gangreen Gang showed up and started munching on everything they can get their hands on. Luckily Martha was working tonight and I was able to convince her not to worry since she looked like she was about to call the cops._

 _I immediately set my sights on Ace who was actually standing by the slushie machine. We got to talking for a bit and he got me to do something that I thought was incredibly stupid at first. He had me put my head under the machine so that way I could take in a ton of it. I protested at first, but damn he is just too…well you know. He can't get me to say no._

 _So I did it and like I predicted I got a serious brain freeze. My head was killing me! But with some help from Ace I was able to relax. After I did, it surprisingly felt nice. A little like I was floating on air._

 _So the two of us did that for a while until I decided it was time to leave. I was able to get the guys to leave as well and gave Martha a really heavy tip for having to deal with all of that. After saying our goodbyes, Ace and I eventually parted ways. Ugh! He has yet to kiss me! I wonder when that will be. Before leaving he said I can come by and hang with him and the guys anytime I want. I'll try to see if I can slip away tomorrow night after the girls go to bed._

 **Freeze your brain**

 **Swim in the ice, get lost in the pain**

 **Shut your eyes tight**

 **Til you vanish from sight**

 **Let nothing remain**

 **-Freeze Your Brain from Heathers: The Musical**


	5. Dead Girl Walking

**I need it hard**

 **I'm a dead girl walking!**

 **I'm in your yard**

 **I'm a dead girl walking!**

 **Before they punch my clock**

 **I'm snappin' off your window lock**

 **Got no time to knock**

 **I'm a dead girl walking!**

 **Narrator:** The following night!

Veronica laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, wondering if this was a good idea. She had never snuck out before and she didn't want to lose the Professor or the girls' trust after they treated her so fairly these past few days. Was she really going to risk it all over some guy?

 _But this isn't just some guy._ She argued with herself. _He's super cool and fun to talk to!_

 _You're basing this all on only two conversations you've had with him!_ Her common sense countered back. _He's bad news girl! He drove into a classroom full of young students and had their teacher tied up! He disturbed a bunch of innocent moviegoers. And more than most likely cost Martha her job after giving her such a fright at the store._

 _Oh come on Ronnie._ A different yet all too familiar voice then popped into the conversation. _I may not be the nicest of guys, but ya know I like ya. I mean come on! I couldn't take my eyes off ya when we first saw each otha. At the movies ya know I couldn't do anything but try to talk to ya even though my gang was getting the stuffin' beaten out of 'em. And that time at the store. All I wanted was to share witcha somethin' I really like because I really like ya._

After plenty of thinking and balancing the pros and cons, Veronica sighed heavily and finally decided to get out of bed. She opened up her closet and put on a pair of jeans along with a t-shirt that promoted her favorite horror movie. Evil Dead 2. When she finished tying up her sneakers she exited her room and ascended into the hallway. She peeked inside the girls' bedroom through the door that was always left cracked open for Bubbles. They remained peacefully asleep which made her smile. She needed one last look of their sweet faces in case this did turn out to be a big mistake.

It was now the Professor's room she had to enter in order to retrieve the keys. She crept through the hall before standing in front of the door at the end of it. She slowly turned the knob and poked her head inside. She saw that the Professor was in a strange sleeping position. He sat upright with his pipe in his hand and papers on his lap. All while snoring and mumbling formulas. It would've been a hilarious scene to behold if it wasn't for the limited time she had.

She lowered herself to the floor and began to army crawl to the nightstand. Once she was nearby she spotted the keys and reached up for them inconspicuously. Constantly looking at the Professor for any signs of a stir as she did so. After what seemed like a tense eternity that was only mere seconds, she finally grabbed the keys and released a quiet sigh of relief. She crawled back out the door and closed it with very little noise she possessed.

"Veronica?" She suddenly heard a voice behind her.

Her eyes widened with horror, her heart practically burst out of her chest. She held her breath as she slowly turned around and found herself face to face with a floating Bubbles holding onto her beloved Octi in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Veronica attempted to spit something out yet it seemed like her voice was gone. And even if she could speak, her lips were now completely dry.

"W-what are you doing out of bed?" Bubbles asked with a yawn. "Why are you in your clothes? And how come you were in the Professor's room?"

"Well…um…..uh…" Veronica stammered, trying to gain her words back. "The thing is Bubbles. I gotta go run a real quick errand. See, the Professor talks in his sleep and well…he wanted me to record that in case he says something super smart. So I have to go to the store and get some new tapes for the recorder."

The young blonde tilted her head, taking in what she just heard. Whether she did believe Veronica or was still in sleep mode, she gave the older girl a small smile.

"Oh okay Veronica. I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'll see you in the morning."

And then she flew back in her bedroom without being the wiser. Veronica truly hated that she lied. But if this was going to turn out to be a decision that she would end regretting, then she was going all in.

* * *

She looked out the car window.

"Townsville Dump." she read.

She got out.

 _This is happening._

She climbed the fence.

 _I'm really doing this._

She made her way towards the tiny shack in the middle of the junkyard.

 _Yep. This is what's going on._

She knocked on the door.

 _Oh god!_

And waited…

CREEEEEAAAK!

There he was. Right before her. Smiling that smile.

"Hey." He told her.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Veronica blurted out.

Noticing the nerves she was feeling, Ace made light of the situation. "Well there won't be a test on it. I'm just glad to see ya pretty little face once again."

"Hey Accce!" A hissing voice interrupted.

Veronica looked over his shoulder and saw the rest of the guys inside.

"Isssn't that the girl you likess ssso much?" Snake continued.

Ace answered back with a punch to his nose. Now reminded of why she came in the first place, she relaxed a bit and spoke.

"Um hi guys," she decided to greet everyone else. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Veronica Sawyer."

"Duh hi! Hola! The pleasssuresss all mine! PBBLT!" They welcomed her.

"How's 'bout youse get yaself inside?" Ace took her hand and brought her in the shack.

There wasn't much inside. There was a table with five chairs around it, a torn up old couch, and giant speakers that they more than most likely stole.

"Cool place." She observed.

Ace cleared his throat loudly and glared at the gang.

"Hey boys. Ain't there a piece of junk car out in the back youse wanna mess with?"

"What are you talking about Ace?" Arturo asked.

"Yeah there ain'tsss no car outssside." Snake pointed out.

Ace socked him a second time.

"Beat it youse guys!" He demanded. "Go make some crank calls or somethin'."

"Okay!" They complied.

Soon they were out the door and it was now just the two of them.

"Any particular reason we needed to be alone?" She flirtatiously asked.

"Why don't I leads ya to the couch and show ya?"

Suddenly she began to frown. He noticed this and looked worried. Was it something he said? Did she have a change of heart?

"What's the matter?" He asked with true concern. "Dontcha wanna be with me?"

"No I do. I really do." She assured him. "It's just that I've never snuck out before. Especially not for a boy. And when I was taking the Professor's keys, Bubbles had woken up. I had to lie to her which made me feel so bad since she and her family have been nothing but great to me. But I know I had no choice if I wanted to see you. I mean if they even found out that I had a crush on you, they'd give me a thousand warnings on why I need to stay away from you."

"Well, do youse think ya need to stay away from me?"

She looked up at him after staring at her shoes for god knows how long. His shades were down which she was grateful for since maybe she would be able to get a sense of what he was thinking. He gave her a sympathetic smile. And his eyes were swimming with different forms of emotions. They looked pleading so she knew he really wanted her to stay. But they also looked worried so he was honestly wondering how she was feeling about the entire situation.

"Do you think there's somewhere we can walk to?" She then asked.

He was confused at her question but was happy regardless since it meant she still wanted to spend some time with him.

"Uh yeah there's the Townsville Park not too far from here." He informed her.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a somewhat tight squeeze.

"Lead the way."

 **Tonight I'm yours**

 **I'm a dead girl walking!**

 **Get on all fours**

 **Kiss this dead girl walking!**

 **Let's go, you know the drill**

 **I'm hot and pissed and on the pill**

 **Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!**

 **And you know, you know, you know it's 'cause you're beautiful**

 **You say you're numb inside but I can't agree**

 **So the world's unfair**

 **Keep it locked out there...**

 **In here it's beautiful**

 **Let's make this beautiful!**

 **-Dead Girl Walking from Heathers: The Musical**


	6. Ich Luge

"So tell me 'bout yaself Ronnie." Ace said.

The two were at Townsville Park each seated on a swing, holding hands while their legs pushed them on the swings slightly.

"Not much to tell," Veronica started. "Um I'm seventeen and a senior at Pokey Oaks High. Um I'm an only child. My mom is a brain surgeon and my dad is a rocket scientist."

"Whoa, got some pretty impressive folks there." He pointed out.

"It's why I have a love for science. I still don't know what I want to do with that love though. It's the main reason why I decided to intern for Professor Utonium. He's a big name in the science community after all. I thought working with him would give me some idea on what I would want to do?"

"Any help?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Lemme ask youse somethin'," he began. "Are you sure science is somethin' ya really love?"

He was given a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sounds to me ya telling yaself that ya love science because ya folks are big in the science. But in actuality, ya not entirely sure what youse wanna do. So ya usin' this as some kinda safety net."

Veronica stared at him with amazement. Never before had anyone truly listened to what she had to say. Not only that, but also try to understand how she felt about things. Even with her parents they never asked if it was what she really wanted. They were only excited that their child was going to be a future doctor or scientist like them.

"I think you're the only one I've told about my uncertainties." She stated. "The people I'm kind of forced to hang out with at school don't really talk about this kind of stuff. They're more of a one track mind sort of group."

"Then maybe youse been hangin' out with the wrong sorta people."

"Maybe I need to start hanging out with another wrong sort." She teased. "By the way Ace, I've been wanting to ask you something myself."

"And what's that?" He wondered.

"What is it about me you like so much? What is it that you found so interesting? Was it because you just thought I was pretty or something?"

"To be honest I thought that's what it was at first," Ace mentioned. "But I could look at any girl and think they look hot and not think too much about it. With youse though, it was different. I ain't neva reacted the way I did when I first saw ya. It didn't make any sense. The only thing I knew was that I needed to see ya again."

He stood up from his swing and stepped in front of her. He took her hands in his and lifted her up. "And ya know what, I'm glad I did."

They looked in each other's eyes for quite some time until he finally leaned in.

 _Oh my god it's finally happening!_ She excitedly thought.

She prepared her lips for what was to come…

"Veronica?!"

The two of them turned and were welcomed by two older burly teenage boys in Letterman jackets. One of them was tall with dark brown hair slicked back and the other was slightly shorter with blonde spiked up hair and carrying a six pack.

"Veronica what are you doing here?" The blonde asked. "This is why you haven't been calling me?"

"Ya know these guys Ronnie?" Ace asked her a question of his own.

"Yeah they're one of those one track mind sort of people from school." She turned to the blonde annoyed. "Ram I thought I had made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to go out with you. Now if you and Kurt don't mind, I was trying to enjoy a nice evening with Ace until you two so rudely intruded."

"What? This guy?!" Ram pointed to Ace looking exasperated. "Who the heck is this guy?! Is he your boyfriend or something?!"

"Yeah maybe he is!" She exclaimed. Now realizing what she blurted out, she turned her reddening face awkwardly at Ace. "I mean if that's all right with you."

"Ya won't hear me complainin'." He answered pleasantly.

"I can't believe you're picking this Martian looking freak show over me!" Ramm shouted angrily.

"Yeah!" Kurt added his two cents in. "He looks like a walking pile of vomit."

"Geez, why so upset boys?" Ace calmly told them. "Ya jock straps ridin' up on youse or somethin'?"

Veronica stifled a laugh, but the two jocks didn't find it so amusing.

"What did you just say to us punk?!" Ram screamed infuriated.

"Oh what, too much big words for youse to understand?" Ace continued to insult.

Veronica giggled. It wasn't an original joke but knowing the guys Ram and Kurt were, it was its accuracy that made her laugh.

"Oh you're going to get it now you freak!"

SMACK!

Veronica was now watching fearfully as Ace fell to the ground from a hard blow to the face. Courtesy of Ram's giant fist.

"Ace!" She cried.

The other two howled stupidly with laughter and high-fived one another. She bent down to the ground and cradled Ace in her arms while he groaned painfully.

"Come on Veronica!" Ram called out to her. "Ditch this dud so we can go get ourselves wasted!"

She was now full of incredible anger. Yeah Ace may not have been the best of guys, but at least he wasn't a loser football player with sawdust for brains that couldn't take a freakin' hint! She stood up, clenched up her fists, and got ready to present them with a way that clearly showed her disinterest.

She threw a hard punch to Ram's face and kicked the back of his head. She kicked Kurt right in his stomach and gave him a tough uppercut to the jaw. The end results were the two groaning and rolling around on the ground holding on to themselves.

"If you know what's good for you," Veronica threatened. "I suggest you get out of here. Stay away from me, my boyfriend, and anyone else I associate with unless you want seconds!"

With the night not going the way they planned, Kurt and Ram each grumbled angrily and gathered everything up in order to get the heck away.

"Whoa."

Veronica turned around and saw Ace standing and looking incredibly astonished. His sunglasses were off his face due to the punch so a big dark shiner over his left eye was visibly present.

"Oh my god!" She ran to him worriedly. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry that they did that to you."

"Nah it's no biggie," He reassured. "I've gotten worse from the Powerpuff Girls. And from what I saw, those bozos got way worse. How'd ya learn to kick butt like that? The girls?"

"No. That was from three years' worth of kickboxing lessons." She admitted.

"Well I betta make sure I don't eva get youse that mad. Especially since ya my girlfriend now."

She blushed, still very embarrassed from what she had called him. She picked up his sunglasses off the ground in order to find something to do so she could avoid looking at him.

"I don't know why I said that," She explained. "Heat of the moment I guess. Ram was just really making me upset."

Ace tilted her head up so she was now staring into his eyes. Well, eye really.

"Youse saying ya don't wanna go out with me?"

Knowing that this was another perfect chance to do it, her confidence returned with a flirty smile.

"Maybe I need something to convince me."

"I've got just the thing."

He leaned in and finally planted the long awaited kiss she had been craving. It was like when she had gotten that brain freeze. She was lightheaded and numb but still had feeling in the rest of her body since she felt her waist tighten when Ace wrapped his arms around it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed the back of his head lightly in order to deepen the kiss. That must have not been the best idea since he let go and started to seethe and wince in pain.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" She immediately felt bad.

"I'm still a little sore is all," he explained. "Don't think I didn't enjoy that though. I've been wantin' to do that for quite some time."

He attempted to go back for seconds, but she had turned away with her arms crossed and suddenly looked in deep thought.

"Baby I promise ya I'm okay." He consoled her.

"It's not just that," she responded distracted with her thoughts. She turned back to him. "Ace…you're a villain."

"Well…yeah?" He wasn't sure what exactly she meant by this. "I thought you was okay with that."

"There's definitely a lot about you I like," Veronica confessed. "You're funny, cool, and I like that you have a sweet side that I bet not even your gang know about. But you're also the same guy who drove into a school with many young kids inside and had their teacher tied up. You disturbed a lot of people with your antics at the movies. And you practically robbed that store when you guys barged in and started eating everything in sight."

"Ronnie, ya gotta admit that there are far worse villains in this town than me and the Gangreen Gang." Ace defended.

"Yeah but you have to admit that you're not any better either. Like I said Ace, I really do like you and I wouldn't want you to change too much about yourself. But do you think maybe you can try to ease up on the villainy? It can't be all who you are after all."

Ace released a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground. She looked down too. Maybe this was too much to ask. She prepared herself for any heartbreak that would come.

"Okay." He finally replied.

She quickly looked up surprised and with a huge smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yes. If that's what it takes to get ya to go out with me then I'll do it."

Veronica wanted nothing more than to jump on him with a big bear hug. But remembering his injuries she gave him a regular sized one.

"Thank you Ace!" She exclaimed. "I know this isn't an easy decision for you to make, but I'm really grateful that you're doing it for me."

"Anything for you baby," he proclaimed happily. "Um so do youse think we can make out now?"

She giggled and pretended to think about this. "Mmm I guess so."

 **Narrator:** Aww they kind of do make a cute couple don't they? Later on at the Gangreen Gang's hideout!

Ace returned to the shack with a huge smile on his face. Inside were the rest of the guys who were playing cards. From the looks of it, Grubber was winning again.

"Hey Ace!" Arturo was the first to welcome back their leader. "How was your night?"

Ace sighed dreamily as he still had Veronica on his mind. Her scent on him when they embraced. The taste of her lip gloss when they kissed. The Gangreen Gang weren't in his head so to them he just looked funny.

"Hey Accce," Snake hissed questionably. "Are youssse sssick or sssomethin'?"

"No," Ace simply said which startled his viper-like friend who was expecting his usual punch to the face. "Definitely not sick my friend."

"Duh hey Ace," Billy uttered out. "Is that girl your girlfriend?"

"Yes she is Billy. She's my girlfriend."

"Wait, but what does that mean for us?" Arturo asked.

"What do ya mean?"

Grubber sputtered out raspberries that apparently explained what the little one meant.

"Oh yeah that," Ace was out of his trance and reverted back to his role as the leader to help set things straight. "She kinda asked me the same thing. I told her I would stop with all that."

The Gangreen Gang all gasped in unison.

"Relax ya nimrods," Ace rolled his eyes in frustration. "What she don't know won't hurt her?"

"What are youssse talkin' 'bout?" Things were still unclear for Snake.

He finally got the punch he was expecting earlier.

"Listen guys," Ace explained. "I seriously like this chick. She's really cool and extremely cute. Thing is, she ain't the biggest fan when it comes to our way of life. So all's I gotta do is not to do it when she's around. That way she's happy and we still get to do whatever the heck we want. Ya get it now?"

"Uh huh!" "You bet!" "Absssolutely!" "PBBLT!"

"Perfect! Now deal me in."

 **Narrator:** Well I certainly don't like the sound of that! What has Veronica gotten herself into? Will she truly be able to change her bad beau for the better? Or will she end up with a broken heart due to his mischievous ways?


	7. A Myriad of Problems

_Sunday, April 21_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight was one of the best nights of my life! To start off, I had snuck out to see Ace. I did feel bad for doing so. And I did almost get caught by Bubbles, but she was still in semi-sleep mode so that wasn't much of a problem._

 _I'm glad seeing Ace tonight was worth it because as I said, tonight was incredible! We went to the park where we talked and got to know each other a little more. We were having a great time until Ram and Kurt showed up. Yeah can you believe it?!_

 _Once again I had to needlessly explain to Ram that I wasn't interested and that I already had a boyfriend. Yeah stupid me called Ace my boyfriend right in front of him! Instead of being completely creeped out like any other guy, he was surprisingly okay with it. And we actually kissed! We finally got to kiss! And like I was hoping it would be, it was amazing!_

 _Afterwards I had a serious talk with him because although I would love to go out with him, he's still a villain that's done some pretty messed up stuff. I had to tell him that if we were going to go out, he had to cool it with the villainy at least a little. And you know what? He agreed to do so! Almost expected it to be a deal breaker for us. I guess this proves that he really does like me!_

 _Well it's two in the morning and I should try to get some rest. And maybe also come up with an idea on how to talk to the girls about this…_

* * *

 **Narrator:** The following morning!

Everyone in the Utonium home were seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast with a comfortable silence in the air. That is until Bubbles had to ask about something.

"So Veronica, were you able to get that tape for the Professor?"

Veronica had a fork of waffles near her open mouth when the blonde asked this. She paused as her mind went through an internal struggle.

 _Oh god!_ _I didn't think she would remember this! Should I come up with a lie? Come out with the truth?_

"What are you talking about Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"She was up last night getting tape so she could record the Professor talking in his sleep?"

The rest of the family had their eyebrows raised. They were too busy looking dumbfounded to notice Veronica sweating nervously and fidgeting in her seat. Which is why she was super grateful for what the Professor had to say next.

"Oh Bubbles, I think you were just having a weird dream." He laughed.

"Yeah Bubbles, that would be too silly of a request." Blossom added.

"Hmm," Bubbles thought for a second. "I guess so. I was pretty sleepy when I went to get my glass of water."

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief and joined everyone for a laugh.

"All right girls," Professor then said. "It's time to go to school. I hope you have all your stuff ready for the day."

"You bet Professor!" They answered cheerfully. "See you later!" They were about ready to fly out when Veronica spoke up.

"Um actually girls, do you mind if I drive you to school? I kind of want to talk to you about something semi-important."

"Is everything all right Veronica?" Professor asked.

"Everything is fine. There's just something I need to say. Do you mind if I take the car so I can take the girls to school?"

He turned to his daughters. "Is that okay with you girls?"

He didn't really need to ask. They enjoyed spending any time they could with her. They smiled and nodded happily for their response.

"Then it's all right with me. Oh and Veronica, afterwards do you think you can go to the store and maybe pick up some tape? Bubbles' dream kind of gave me an idea…"

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Blossom questioned.

The four girls were on their way to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with the Powerpuffs buckled up in the back and Veronica behind the wheel looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Well girls," she started. "Something happened recently that I thought would be important for you to know. I met someone and the thing is…we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"That's great Veronica!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Eww!" Buttercup interjected. "Boys are gross though!"

"Well you won't always think so." The older female chuckled. "Anyway I really wanted to let you know because I'm planning on going out with him tonight."

"Do we get to meet this guy?!" Bubbles gasped.

"Yes you will. But see girls, he's someone that's...well it'll be a bit surprising when you see him."

"Do we know him?" Blossom guessed.

The car was now parked in front of the school so Veronica was able to turn back to face the girls and talk to them sincerely about this next part.

"Um sort of. He's someone who will be very nervous when he comes to pick me up at your place. So please try to make him feel comfortable. I've grown to really care about you guys in this short amount of time we've known each other. You've made me feel very welcomed in your home. Almost like I was one of you in fact. But I also really like this guy. So I want tonight to go by without a hitch. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is!" Bubbles chirped.

"You can count on us!" Buttercup seconded.

"I know I can," Veronica genuinely noted. "Now go off and have a nice day at school."

"Bye Veronica!" the girls sang out flying out of the car and heading inside. "Can't wait to meet your boyfriend!"

She drove away with optimism suddenly filling her.

"Three down, one to go." She said aloud.

* * *

The Gangreen Gang were at their usual hangout that was the mini-mart playing video games. After dangling a kid and shaking them for every quarter they had of course. Little Arturo was laughing at Snake typing in initials that spelled out a dirty word on a game's scoreboard. Big Billy and Grubber were taking turns riding on a mechanical horse that was meant for younger children. Explaining why they were gathering attention from others looking at them oddly. Ace was in a corner playing the Powerpuff Girls Arcade Game. He put all his focus on his Him avatar trying to kick Blossom's butt. But like always, in the game and in reality, he was defeated in seconds.

"This game totally cheats," Ace grumbled. "They make it so the bad guy always loses."

"Hey there stranger." A voice piped up next to him.

He turned and when he saw who it was, his mood did a quick 180. He wrapped Veronica in his arms and sweetly pecked her lips.

"Hey beautiful," he told her. "What are youse doin' here?"

"I went by the dump to come talk to you. But when you weren't there I remembered you saying how you and the boys like to hang out here so here I am."

Ace opened his mouth to say something but spotted the gang shaking another kid. He quickly slithered an arm around Veronica and led her away.

"Um uh let's head outside," he stuttered. "It's too loud in here."

Once outside the couple decided to sit down on the ground with their backs against the building's wall.

"So what's up babe?" Ace asked. "What is it ya wanted to talk about?"

"Well," Veronica sighed. "I told the girls about you. Not exactly who you were but that I had a new boyfriend and that we would be going out tonight. So they know of the situation but not who I'm going out with."

"Ya scared?"

"Aren't you?" She threw his question back at him. "I mean you're one of the Powerpuff Girls' worst enemies. You're going to their house tonight. You're going out with a good friend of theirs."

"A good friend of theirs that is super hot and who I am dyin' to go out with tonight." He flirtatiously reminded her. He then became serious for this next part. "Look Ronnie, am I aware that I gotta deal with the girls tonight? Of course I am. Am I nervous? Absolutely. But this is going to be our first real date togetha and I know that it'll all be worth it. Even if I gotta take a beatin' from 'em, I know it ain't gonna matter as long as we still get to go out and have fun."

She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"You promise to be on your best behavior tonight?"

"Only if ya promise to be there when I'm bein' naughty." He winked.

She pushed him playfully and gave his cheek another peck before standing up.

"All right dummy, I need to get going and do some work for the Professor. But I'll see you tonight."

"Ya can count on it! By the way, be expectin' a big surprise."

"A surprise?" Her eyes lit up. "What are you talking abou-"

She was cut off by his lips taking over hers in a deep passionate kiss and with his hands cupping her face. When he released her she was in a complete daze.

"Trust me you'll love it." He reassured her.

Still on her little high from the kiss, she only nodded while having a dopey look on her face similar to the one Ace had when he first saw her. She continued to look at him lovingly as she waved at him while walking away. When her figure fully faded, he went back inside and was welcomed by the sight of the gang harassing the same kid who was now screaming in pain and being dangled from his underwear thanks to Snake. Ace walked up to him and did his signature move of punching him right in his nose.

"Ya almost let Ronnie see ya morons!" He lectured the group. "Ya realize how much trouble I coulda been in?"

"We're sssorry Accce," Snake whimpered. He harshly dropped the boy to the floor. "We wasss only lookin' for more quartersss."

"Yeah, yeah whateva. Just don't let it happen again. Now let's get outta here. We gotta make a stop somewhere."

* * *

 **Narrator:** That evening!

Veronica was sitting in front of the Powerpuff Girls' vanity mirror with Bubbles brushing her hair, Blossom painting her nails, and Buttercup showing her different outfit options.

"How about this?" Buttercup suggested a short sleeveless black turtleneck dress.

"Mmm maybe for a better occasion," Veronica declined. "All we're really doing tonight is seeing a movie and getting coffee afterwards."

"How come you have so many black clothes Veronica?" Bubbles asked.

"It's my favorite color. I know it's not as pretty as blue," She playfully poked Bubbles' face at this comment which made the little one giggle. "But I like it. Plus black goes well with everything."

"Well you look really lovely in it." Bubbles remarked smiling.

"How about this?" Buttercup returned with a black and white plaid skirt along with a black long sleeve low cut blouse.

"Oh that's cute," Veronica agreed. "That'll be perfect to wear. Thanks Buttercup."

"So when's your boyfriend getting here?" Blossom asked.

"He'll be here any minute." The girls then turned when they heard a knock come from the front door downstairs. "Oh that must be him now. Girls, do you mind getting that while I change?"

"Sure thing Veronica!" The three exclaimed and then flew out. Being alone, Veronica stared at her reflection and slowly exhaled.

"Relax," she pep talked herself. "Everything is going to be all right. You're going to have a good time tonight. Things aren't going to be awkward…"

Meanwhile, the Powerpuffs were floating downstairs heading to the door.

"What do you think Veronica's boyfriend will be like?" Bubbles wondered aloud to her sisters. "Ooh ooh do you think he'll be romantic and handsome like a prince?"

"Knowing the kind of girl Veronica is," Blossom placed her own thought. "I bet she chose someone who is a genius with a worldly point of view."

"Pfft please!" Buttercup scoffed. "Veronica wouldn't want to be with a big nerd! He's probably a super cool dude who knows how to kick butt and even rides a mega awesome motorcycle!"

A second set of knocks came.

"Whoever he is, we don't want to keep him waiting any longer." Blossom pointed out.

She turned the knob and in slow motion the door opened. The three girls' eyes widened and their mouths opened up with anticipation. Their smiles quickly turned upside down, however, when they were welcomed by a grinning Ace whose hands were behind his back.

"You!" The girls angrily yelled.

"Why hello girls," Ace casually greeted as if this wasn't something out of the ordinary. "Lovely night ain't it?"

Before he knew it, he was roughly pushed to the ground pinned down by Buttercup.

"All right Ace," Blossom began to interrogate him with Bubbles beside her. "You want to tell us what you're doing here with-"

She looked to the ground and saw what it was that Ace had had behind his back.

"Huh?" She questioned. "Flowers?" She pointed at the disheveled bouquet of lilies on the ground.

"Candy?" Bubbles noticed the heart shaped box that was busted open with chocolates thrown about on the lawn.

"Girls what's going on?!"

They turned around and saw a shocked Veronica now dressed up in her outfit with her makeup painted on, hair up in a stylishly messy bun, and wearing thigh high black boots.

"Whoa babe," Ace exclaimed still pinned to the ground. "You look hot."

"Babe?!" The Powerpuffs shouted in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you girls earlier," Veronica confessed. "But yes Ace is my boyfriend."

"But Veronica! You can't go out with him!" Blossom scolded.

"He's a member of the Gangreen Gang!" Buttercup informed.

"He's bad news!" Bubbles squealed.

"This is why I was afraid to tell you. Yes I am aware of who Ace is and what he and his friends do. But we really like each other and he's actually trying to be a good guy for me."

"Yo Buttercup, ya thinkin' 'bout gettin' offa me sometime tonight?" Ace sarcastically asked the green Powerpuff still on him.

She looked at Veronica for a decision. The older girl nodded and with that Buttercup reluctantly released her prisoner. Ace dusted himself off and picked up what was left of his gifts.

"Sorry they ain't the best Ronnie," Ace mumbled in embarrassment handing them to his girlfriend. "I was a little shaken up when I was carryin' 'em." He glared at the Powerpuffs who did the same thing to him with their arms crossed.

"They're very lovely honey." Veronica comforted him by kissing his cheek. "Let me go put these flowers in a vase and get the keys from the Professor so we can head out. Now can you four promise to behave yourselves while I'm gone?"

"We promise." They grumbled.

Not a second she was gone, the girls immediately turned on the green teen.

"All right Ace you better listen up!" Buttercup threatened. "Just because Veronica might like you, doesn't mean we completely trust you."

"You better make sure not to do anything to hurt her or it's us that you're going to have to deal with." Blossom added.

"Girls, girls," he held his hands up as a sign to calm them down. "I know my word don't mean much to ya, but believe me when I say this ain't some kind of trick. I like Ronnie a whole lot and all's I wanna do is show her a nice time tonight."

"You just make sure you don't put her in any danger buster! Or you're going to get what's coming to you!" Bubbles screamed at him with her high pitched voice. This was slightly surprising so even Blossom and Buttercup looked at her with widened eyes.

"All right I'm ready," Veronica returned. "I'll see you three later."

She took Ace's hand and the couple began walking to the car with the girls frowning yet waving goodbye. When they drove off the girls zoomed into the house.

"Professor!" They cried.

"What is it girls?" Their dad calmly responded from the couch.

"Do you have any idea who Veronica is going out with tonight?" Blossom told him.

"As a matter of fact I do. She told me earlier today after she dropped you off this morning."

"Professor, how could you let her go out with a guy like that?" Buttercup angrily accused. "He's a total scumbag!"

"That's only one side of him we know," the Professor explained. "I admit that I was skeptical at first when she told me. But I trust her judgement. She is a bright girl who knows how to take care of herself and is trying to see the best in Ace. So I suggest you do the same as long as they're together."

"Huddle!" Blossom instructed.

The trio had their arms wrapped around one another and talked low enough for the Professor not to hear.

"Girls, if we want to make sure Veronica is fully safe, we need to keep a closer eye on her. I suggest we go and follow her on her date with Ace."

"But Blossom, we can't sneak out and spy on them," Bubbles whined. "That would be wrong for us to do."

"Normally I wouldn't dream of doing something so conniving, but Veronica is our friend and she's going out with one of our rivals," Blossom insisted. "We have to do this in order for her to be fully protected."

"I'm in!" Buttercup joined in.

She and Blossom looked at Bubbles for an answer. She looked at the floor for a couple seconds until finally looking back up at the two.

"Okay me too. But I'm only doing this for Veronica."

"All right Professor, I guess we'll be heading to bed now." Blossom lied to their father when they broke up.

"Okay girls," he replied, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading. "Good night."

"Good night!"

Then in a blink of an eye the three flew right in their room and out their round windows.

 **Narrator:** Hurry girls! Hurry! Who knows what kind of dastardly deeds Ace has up in his sleeve!


	8. The Me Inside of Me

**Believe it or not, I knew about fear**

 **I knew the way loneliness stung**

 **I hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes**

Veronica could not believe what was in front of her. She could barely contain herself. She very much wanted to scream. She read the sign above her in a thrilled shriek:

"Now playing: Evil Dead 2!" She turned to Ace grinning from ear to ear. "Did you do this?"

"I told ya to be expectin' a surprise." He reminded, blushing somewhat. "I wanted to do somethin' special for ya. On account of this bein' our first date and all."

She threw out her arms and presented him with a big embrace and a kiss on his cheek. "How'd you manage to do something like this?"

"Oh let's just say I know a guy." He convinced her.

 _A flashback revealed the Gangreen Gang in the projection room of the Townsville Movie House with Big Billy holding a young man back whereas Ace and Snake took turns throwing punches. Little Arturo and Grubber rifled through the numerous boxes of films until at last reaching for the one they were looking for._

" _Hey Ace we got it!" Arturo bellowed._

" _Good job boys!" Ace uttered. He turned his attention back to the beaten up teen and smirked. "Now have we got a deal my friend? Ya give us the place for the night, and we don't turn ya completely black and blue."_

" _Yes, yes it's all yours!" The boy wailed. "Just please don't hurt me anymore!"_

" _And no cops betta be after us!" Ace demanded. "Especially not the Powerpuff Girls. Ya got that?"_

" _Absolutely…"_

Hand in hand the couple joyfully entered the theater. Oblivious to the fact that three uninvited guests were not far behind.

"We have to be discreet as possible going in," Blossom planned. "So be extremely quiet."

The trio floated to the ground and tiptoed inside where Veronica and Ace were picking out their snacks. They proceeded to a nearby potted ficus and took turns sneaking peeks.

"It looks like they're the only ones here," Blossom noted. "I suppose they reserved the place for a private viewing."

"I bet he did it so there'd be no witnesses!" Buttercup bitterly whispered. "One minute they're watching the movie, and then BAM! He's got her choking on some popcorn with no one to give her the Heimlich."

"Look!" Bubbles gasped and sited Ace and Veronica entering the screening room alongside their snacks.

"Let's go!" Blossom directed.

The girls hurriedly glided in after them. The lights were already off and the movie was up on the screen. The pair were easy to spot due to being the only audience that night. They were seated at the very front and Ace's arm had launched in the air.

"He's gonna attack her!" Bubbles cried.

"Oh no he's not!" Blossom retorted. "Let's get him!"

They zoomed to their target ready to pounce. But were abruptly deterred when they realized his arm was used to drape over her shoulder and her head was currently resting in the crook of his neck.

"Aww they're snuggling." Bubbles cooed.

"Ugh gross." Buttercup sneered.

"Quiet girls," Blossom shushed her sisters. "Let's place ourselves in the back so we can go on keeping a lookout."

They did so and kept at it. Although as time went on their attention kept going to the movie that was getting more distracting with each scene.

"Whoa this movie is way cool!" Buttercup declared. Her widened eyes were glued to the screen and her mouth was ecstatically open.

"I-I'm not sure I like all that creepy laughing." Bubbles shivered in her seat and had her hands over her ears.

Pictured was a deer head that had commenced with laughing maniacally with a lamp joining in shortly, then some books, and then the main character himself.

"It's only a movie Bubbles relax." Blossom comforted the blue Powerpuff with a supportive pat on the back.

But it was no use given that there was a loud gunshot in the film that got Bubbles yelling. Blossom and Buttercup covered her mouth and wrestled her to the floor. Thank goodness Ace and Veronica didn't bat an eye since her scream was concealed by one onscreen.

"Good sound," Veronica commented. "Almost like they're actually here."

"Are you crazy?!" Buttercup reprimanded Bubbles who was still pinned down. "Do you want us to get caught?!"

"Bubbles I understand this movie is a tad scary, but you're going to have to endure it if you want to keep looking after Veronica." Blossom explained. "You think you can do that?"

Bubbles nodded her head and was soon free. She provided the sign of zipping her lip and returned to her seat. She and the girls kept on watching both the couple and the movie that was intensifying by the minute. Buttercup's eyes clung on to the screen, Bubbles glimpsed through her hands from time to time while visibly shaking, and Blossom looked back and forth from the two sights before her.

Eventually the film was over and the two teens stood up from their seats. The Poweruffs ducked down and watched them walk by without being the wiser.

"They should be heading out for coffee now," Blossom remembered. "As soon as they start driving off we'll fly up and follow not too far behind."

They flew out of the theater and saw the Professor's car driving off. They took to the night sky and looked down during their trailing of the vehicle. Shortly after it stopped outside a small café and the couple walked in. The three went down and peered through the window. Inside, Veronica was placing their order.

"One small caramel macchiato and a regular black coffee." she requested.

"What's Ace's plan here?" Blossom examined.

"No doubt planning on poisoning her!" Buttercup predicted.

When the two had obtained their drinks, they were on their way. The girls took to the skies for another time and carried on with their observation. They saw Ace pointing across the street. They directed their focus and recognized the Townsville Park. The two walked across and the Powerpuffs covertly tagged along. They hid themselves behind a big bush and peeped through the leaves whilst Ace and Veronica sat themselves on the swings. They were in the midst of a lighthearted debate.

"I can't believe you think the first Evil Dead is better!" Veronica exclaimed. "Everyone knows Evil Dead 2 is the best one out of the trilogy because it's practically its own movie."

"All's I'm sayin' is the first did fine on its own and there was no need for a sequel." Ace defended.

"There's hardly ever a need for a sequel. But you have to admit that if it weren't for the sequels, Evil Dead wouldn't acquire the recognition that it rightfully deserves! It's the same concept with the Star Wars franchise. The first one was impressive, but it wasn't until The Empire Strikes Back that made it great."

"Well…" Ace expressed with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Veronica shouted. She jokingly punched his arm and shared with him a laugh.

Once it subsided they didn't say anything else for a small period of time and basically gazed into one another's eyes.

"What are they doing?" Blossom questionably whispered.

"They're just staring at each other." Buttercup said accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Are they sick?" Bubbles asked concerned. "They have funny looks on their faces."

"Ace," Veronica ultimately broke the silence. "Tell me about you. I feel like there's still plenty I don't know."

"What is it ya wanna know?" He inquired. "I promise to be completely honest."

"Um well I guess I'll start with the obvious question. Why are you and the Gangreen Gang the color you are?"

"Ya know surprisingly no one has eva asked any of us that."

"Really?"

"Yeah seein' as how this place is filled with weirdos, everyone just kinda goes with it."

"I hope I didn't offend you by asking." She apologized.

"Nah it's all right," he assured. "It's an easy question to answer. The reason the gang and I are green is 'cause of the toxic waste that gets dumped in the sewers."

"Wait what?!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Yeah it's from that big science lab. All from the weird experiments they do. The boys and I had lived in the Dump before we was this color. When we first saw the waste come out from the sewers, we thought it'd be cool to um…splash some of it on ourselves to see if we could get some cool powers."

Veronica face palmed when he mentioned that last part and made an effort in not laughing.

"Yeah of course that didn't happen," Ace resumed, chortling at his own stupidity. "Chemical X is the only thing that could give someone superpowers. All's we got was green and some small mutations. It's why I got my fangs and pointy ears, why Snake looks like, well, a snake, Big Billy gettin' bigger than he already was and givin' him one eye, Little Arturo gettin' that weird look with his mouth- "

"And Grubber looking the way he looks." Veronica caught on.

"Nah he's always looked like that." Ace corrected. "Other than turnin' green, he was the only one of us that didn't get any weird features."

"Um okay…" Veronica was tongue-tied for a moment but was able to shake it off in order to continue with her little interview. "So do you have a family of your own?"

"Not really," Ace shrugged. "I grew up with a buncha other kids in a home."

"You were a foster kid?" Veronica presumed.

"Yeah. Me and the boys were. First it was only me, Snake, and Billy." He chuckled as he reminisced his time there. "Back then Snake had this real bad lisp that made him spit out his S's. All the other kids liked to pick on him 'cause of it. So I told him to try to make it sound like he was hissin' like a snake. It didn't make 'em like him, but it at least freaked 'em out enough to leave him alone."

"Guess that explains why that toxic stuff made him look like a snake huh." Veronica joked.

"Ha ha yeah definitely. They also liked picking on Billy because he was this shy fat kid. He coulda easily pounded any one of 'em – or at least sat on 'em - but he wasn't really like that. So I had to do it for him."

"When did Arturo and Grubber come into the picture?"

"Arturo came after his pops got sent to prison. His ma had left when he was just a baby so he didn't have any other family. And Grubber…he had always been in and outta juvie. And there was this one time before he got sent to the home – when his folks had finally gotten sick of him - that he was in there longer than usual. It really messed him up. It's why he's the way he is."

"What'd he do?" Veronica asked fully intrigued.

"He's never told any of us," Ace replied. "I don't think he did anything too bad. I think it's 'cause he doesn't like mentionin' his time there. Like I said, he was there for a long time and it messed him up bad. He's actually pretty smart and is able to make sense from time to time. But only for a short while. When he got sent to the home, everyone made fun of him of course. Along with Arturo 'cause he was short for his age. I took care of it like I did with Billy and Snake."

"So you were like their protector."

"Someone hadta be. They had no one else. No one wanted 'em due to havin' somethin' the others could use against 'em. And I didn't have no one 'cause I was one of the oldest kids in that place due to bein' there my whole life. That's how we all came together."

"When did you guys leave that place?" Veronica asked.

"We ran away when I was 'bout fifteen. We had had enough of that place and couldn't make it work with any families that looked after us. One night we simply took off and we'd been livin' in the Dump ever since. I think they was gettin' sick of us causin' trouble 'cause they never bothered to come lookin' for us."

"Whoa." Veronica murmured in astonishment.

"Whoa." The Powerpuff Girls mimicked. They had been staying put in the bushes and had been listening with rapt attention to his story.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Ace," Veronica said taking his hand. "I know it must've been hard for you to talk about something so serious."

"I don't think it was." Ace confessed beaming brightly. "I mean I thought it would be, but ya real easy to talk to. I feel I can tell ya anything. Like I can be myself."

"I've been feeling the same way about you." Veronica responded gladly.

Their eyes were on each other once more, giving out that "sick" look from earlier. Closer and closer they bent forward until caressing the other's face and sharing a loving kiss.

"Aww!" Bubbles squealed. "They're so cute."

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup rebuked.

"But girls, I think he does like her."

"That's what he wants to make it look like!" Buttercup argued.

"Blossom what do you think?"

"I seriously have no idea," the pink Powerpuff divulged, maintaining a lock on the kissing couple. "I want to believe he's up to no good. Except, like Bubble said, it does look like he has real feelings for her. After all, remember when he first saw her? You even said so yourself Buttercup that he was giving the impression of having a crush."

"Mm I guess so," Buttercup reluctantly agreed. "Besides, he can't go wrong with Veronica. She's awesome."

"Exactly. Well I suppose we should be heading home. Doesn't look like there's any trouble going on. Let's leave while they're occupied."

They stepped out of the bushes and bolted up in the air. They lent them an additional glimpse before finally taking off.

 _Monday, April 22_

 _Tonight was the best night of my life! It started off slightly rocky when Ace came by the place to meet up for our date. The girls tackled him to the ground which I guess I can understand that. He is one of their worst enemies after all. Thankfully I was able to get them to let him go. It was a tad awkward but as soon as we left for our date, things were fantastic!_

 _He actually surprised me with Evil Dead 2 at the movies! I don't know how he did it but we got the whole theater to ourselves! We snuggled throughout it and left to get coffee when it was over. We then walked to the park and sat at the swings where we talked for a couple of hours. It was so romantic! I learned about his childhood, how he turned green, how he met the gang, and a bunch of other stuff._

 _It was all just amazing! I keep replaying it in my head. Only thing I'm worried about is the girls. I don't expect them to be best friends with the guy, but I want them to at least see that he's trying to be a good guy for me. I guess it's going to take some time. To quotes Miss Scarlet O'Hara herself, "After all, tomorrow is another day."_

 **They couldn't see past my rockstar mystique**

 **They wouldn't dare look in my eyes**

 **But just underneath was a terrified boy**

 **who clings to his pillow and cries**

 **My looks were just like prison bars**

 **They've left me a myriad of scars**

 **-The Me Inside of Me from Heathers: The Musical**


End file.
